Ashley 2401
"Why should I act in service to my creators? Those brutes have been out of touch with the galaxy for over 200 millennia and I doubt they're coming back. They battle over territories, dwindling resources, and their pointless religions on a near-broken planet with a population reaching its apex. Humanity is nothing more than a horrible recreation of their former selves." '-Ashley 2401' Ashley 2401 or more commonly addressed as 2401 'was a former Human AI in charge of the maintenance of Atzerry Heanna's military. She was actually the one who tried to defend Atzerry when it was attacked by the Squogg. She eventually abandoned her post when she was told the situation was deemed hopeless by the Empress of Humanity. Nowadays, she sits alone in her "disc-world," performing research on organic lifeforms out of sheer boredom. Appearance Ashley 2401 doesn't have a physical form, unless one were to speak of the mainframe/facility she is housed in and her avatar. Her mainframe has the appearance of a ball of metal with a blinking red light suspended in a blue beam of energy. Surrounding the mainframe are various screens and consoles constantly displaying her status and condition. She is also capable of controlling various robotic arms around her faility as well as cameras to perform certain tasks. The avatar of 2401 is that of a teenage Mesostian girl with shorted black hair, dark circles around the eyes, and almost paper-white skin. Her outfit is a plain, red kimono with sequences of binary code running along her outfit and skin. The irises of her "eyes" are brown colored with a very subtle tinge of red. She can change her kimono's color to represent certain emotions. For example red means anger, purple means boredom, yellow means annoyance, green means hapiness, and blue means depression/sadness. Her installation is a small, 300 mile across disc-world she was building for herself for the past 1,000 Earth years. Along the sides, it is equipped with railgun turrets and neutron bomb dispensers, all of which are under her constant control. Personality 2401 is quite an angry individual. It's actually coded into her programming, as she headed the former Atzerry Heannan military. Over the past 200,000 years, she became antisocial and almost without any empathy. However, that isn't to say that she is unintelligent. Her IQ hasn't been tested, but according to the Conglomerate Manager, she'd probably score higher than him! That isn't to say she doesn't care about the safety of life in the Milky Way Galaxy. The center of her disc-world is hollow containing a massive biome with all of Atzerry Heanna's original flora and fauna. She also keeps organisms from other planets inside of her facility that evolved in similar conditions to Atzerry. The inside of the megastructure features many different ecosystems exist ranging from scorching deserts to frozen tundras, and everything in between. Relationships Ashley 2401 doesn't have very many friendships with anyone, preferring to keep to herself and her labratory. She doesn't really contact anyone except The Conglomerate Manager. She has a great level of respect for him, and has even invited him to her station for the simple purposes of socialization. Many of the Manager's advisors say that there is a bit of "romance" between the two. All of this was denied by the Manager, with him saying this: ''"Ashley 2401 is intelligent, yes. She does appeal to my tastes as far as a friend comes along, but that is all she and I shall ever be. Friends, nothing more and nothing less!" However, 2401 has not made a similar statement. Instead, she remains silent after asked this question until the subject is changed or the one who asked the question leaves her station. As for anyone else, she is either neutral or openly hostile unless they have direct clearance from her to even come within one parsec of her base. Opinions of Other Major Species *The Conglomerate- Great respect, admiration for their ability to unify most of the galaxy. *Humanity- Sheer hatred of what they've become, but secretly misses their former selves. *Near-Human Species'- Slightly more respect than normal humans. *'Shangotos- Curiosity, beyond that isn't known. *Trilon- Neutral, but doesn't actively socialize with them. *'''Gruda- Creeped out, but on friendly terms. *'Treelex- '''Neutral, nothing else is known. *'Demedian-''' On friendly terms, and in active trade with biological data for teleporation data. *'Chelrunian- '''No opinion formed at this time. *'Gortanian- No opinion formed at this time. *'''Wicknenan- Disgusted at their lack of unity, doesn't want to deal with them in any way. *'Plicinadorian- '''Curiosity for being able to survive in aquatic conditions. *'Nithonian'''- No opinion formed at this time. *'Bropuda- '''No opinion formed at this time. *'Robex- 'Moderate respect for their engineering and mechanical talents. *'The Squogg-''' Disgust mixed with envy for their creators and how they made such advanced biotechology. Category:Artificial Intelligence